Jamaican Vacation
by Silent Cobra
Summary: because we KNOW she went to Jamaica with him...WIP...please rr REJOICE FOR IT IS UPDATED!
1. Alone

Jamaican Vacation

Silent Cobra

Disclaimer: Bones and characters are not mine! I just play with em.

Summary: because we _know _she went to Jamaica with him

AN: the word BONES denotes a section break

Booth sighed and shoved the last of his underwear in his suitcase. Damn it! Why hadn't he just asked her to come with him? Why couldn't he just get over it? He locked his suitcase and took it out to his suburban. Seeley Booth was wearing a heather grey wife beater and blue jeans. It felt good to be out of his typical suit and tie.

He checked one last time to make sure he had his carry on and got in the car. He pushed his orange sunglasses onto his nose and started the car.

He really needed a vacation.

BONES

Booth walked to the baggage check in the airport. It was bustling with people and generally driving him crazy. How anyone could stand to work here was beyond him, he preferred the small groups FBI agents mostly worked in.

"ID please," the woman behind the counter said. Booth slid his driver's license over to her. She checked it against his face and nodded. "All is in order. Go ahead and put your luggage here, please." She handed him his license back and he put his bag on the counter.

He unlocked it for her and she sifted through it. "Alright, everything is good. You can lock it again." Booth locked it and watched as she put it on the conveyer belt behind her.

"Enjoy your trip, Mr. Booth."

"Thanks."

He picked up his carryon and walked up the escalator. Booth turned and went to the security check. He waited in an outrageously long line as people ciphered through the metal detectors.

Finally, it was his turn. He dropped his bag on the x-ray machine, emptied his pockets, and removed his shoes. He watched the security guard start as he looked at Booth's badge.

Booth moved through the metal detectors with no repercussions. "Alright, everything is good, sir," the guard said. Booth took his badge and other stuff and shoved it back into his pockets. He slipped back into his shoes and grabbed his bag.

Only two hours to wait, and Seeley Booth would be on an airplane to Jamaica.

Alone.

BONES

"Flight number 253 from DC to Jamaica. Please check your tickets and board the plane."

"Finally," Booth muttered. He stood up and walked to the line. He pulled his ticket out and tapped his foot.

"Ticket and ID please," the man said. Booth slid them both over to him.

"Alright Mr. Booth, my manifest says you are flying with another?"

"Ah…" Booth should have known that the manifest would have said that. "She…er…ah…she's…"

"Sorry! Excuse me! Here," a woman slid a ticket to the man. Booth looked at the ID, and then at the small woman next to him.

"Bones?" he asked, in surprise.

"Thanks," she grabbed their IDs and walked down the hall to the plane. He followed her short skirt clad form in slight awe. What was she doing here? And how did she get Tessa's ticket?

The tickets were for first class, so they had no problem storing their carryon luggage.

"You want the window seat?" Bones asked.

"You can have it. What are you-"

"Just sit down, Booth." She buckled her seat-belt and watched him. He sat down and buckled his too.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were staying at DC."

"You left the ticket on the bar last night, and I thought, why not? I needed a vacation."

He just looked at her.

This could turn into a very, _very, **very**_ interesting vacation.

TBC…

AN: well, what do you guys think so far? It's rated T for now, but it may jump to M later (and you know what that means! . feedback is welcome!


	2. Interesting Vacation

AN: Here's the next one! The book Days of Infamy belongs to Harry Turtledove. No profit is being made blah blah blah, it's just a really good book.

The plane glided smoothly into the air. Booth leaned back. Finally, a week without dead people (at least, he hoped so) and without FBI bureaucrats (that he was sure of). Booth turned to watch as Bones pulled a book out of her carry on.

"So…what did you tell the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked before she could start reading.

"I called this morning and told them I was dreadfully ill and extremely contagious and not to come around me for a week."

He arched his eyebrow. She just smiled ruefully and shrugged.

"Angela will stay away for about three days."

She shook her head and began to read. Booth frowned. He normally didn't like to read, but he had forgotten to bring any book. At this point, the FBI field manual would have been an interesting read.

A few hours went by in companionable silence, Booth counting holes in the ceiling, Bones enthralled by her book. Booth glanced over at her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, breathing steadily. She was asleep.

He took a moment to look at her outfit. She was wearing a short, denim skirt with a cerulean blue tank top on. Her feet were clad in sandals and she looked ready for a vacation.

She looked rather nice.

Her book began to slide out of her limp hands. Booth pulled it gently from her grasp and bookmarked it. He looked at the cover; Days of Infamy by Harry Turtledove. He read the back. It was some sort of alternate history book, a 'what if Japan had invaded Hawaii?' sort of thing.

He leaned back, glanced out the window as it gradually grew darker, and began to read.

BONES

Bones stirred. The hum of the aircraft's engine's droned on steadily. It was now completely dark outside. She turned her head to look for Booth.

He wasn't there.

She was now wide awake. Had they already landed in Jamaica? Did he leave her on the plane? She felt a slight wave of panic, she had no idea where this plane was heading next.

"Hey Bones," Booth sat down next to her. He had two pizzas in his hands and he gave her one. "Cheese, light sauce, just the way you like it."

"We get pizza in first class?" She felt better now that she knew Booth hadn't deserted her on an airplane. If he had, she would have flayed him and worn _his _skin as a suit.

He glanced at her. She was giving him an odd look. "What," he asked, "You think I left you here?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Nah," Booth shook his head, "I wouldn't do that to the poor airplane."

She punched his shoulder, hard. He winced, laughing. He needed to remember that this woman knew how to take care of herself.

BONES

Two and a half hours later, the plane landed at a small airport in Jamaica. It was almost three in the morning, and both Bones and Booth were exhausted. They grabbed their luggage and quickly got their passports stamped.

"Now what?" Booth asked.

"It's your vacation," Bones said wisely, "Did you get a hotel?"

"Yeah…I just don't know where it is…"

Bones sighed and walked over to the customs man. They talked for a few minutes and Bones came back.

"He said there is someone waiting outside with a sign that says "Cely Both", and he figures it must be for you."

They walked out into the warm night and sure enough, there was a black man grinning at them with a sign that surely did say "Cely Both".

"I'm Seeley Booth," Booth said.

"Rockin'. I'm Jaspar, and I'm gonna take ya to your hotel room, man."

Jaspar tipped an imaginary hat to Bones. "Tempe, how ya been?"

"You know each other?" Booth asked in surprise.

"I've been here before, remember?"

"Right, man, we be findin' a skull on te beach, Tempe helped us."

"Ah, I see."

So much for no mention of dead bodies, or dismembered body parts on this trip.

BONES

They made it to the hotel room and set their stuff down.

"Ah…Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"There's only one bed…"

"You can have it, I like the couch."

Booth shook his head. Bones was the only woman he knew who preferred the couch. She grabbed a pillow and shucked her shoes off.

"Morning Booth, sleep well."

Booth waited until she was asleep to respond. "You too, Tempe, you too."

TBC…

AN: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It will become M later, but not yet. Sorry the chapters are so short, it's easier for me to write this way. Please review, and see you next time!


	3. Good Morning Jamaica

AN: So….Its been forever and a day, and I'm sorry. Really! I'm in a Batman mood right now, so Bones has been off. Anywho, I can't believe that with only two chapters I have gotten so many reviews! You Bones fans are amazing. So, enough w/ the babbling, ya'll have waiting long enough!

(Oh, and this will turn into a PWP most likely…I don't think it really had one to begin with…or if it did, I don't remember what it was! ;)

Chapter Three: Good Morning, Jamaica!

Booth felt a breath against his ear and soft, prodding fingers pressing into his neck. He muttered incoherently into his pillow and attempted to shove his face deeper into his pillow.

A loud shriek cut through his brain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He sat up suddenly and found himself looking at a small monkey. The monkey bared his teeth at him and crawled onto his shoulders.

"Oh good, you're awake," Booth looked up from the monkey as Bones walked in. His mind went blank again. She was wearing a black wrap-a-around skirt over a turquoise bikini. His eyes traveled down her body, and back up to her face. Her hair was pulled back loosely, tendrils floating softly around her face.

"Wha…What's with the monkey?" he finally asked.

"Abu is your wake up call," she said as she tossed Abu a coin. The monkey snatched it out of midair and bared his teeth at her.

"Eh…Why is he doing that?"

"He's smiling, Booth. Let's go, its three o clock in the afternoon, you've slept long enough."

_As long as I get to look at you all day…night…whatever, _he thought, _whoa, where'd THAT come from?_

Abu leapt from his shoulder to Bones'. She petted the monkey on the head and walked out, "I'll meet you on the deck in ten minutes."

"Sure thing…" He looked out the open doors to the deck. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore, and the call of exotic birds in the air.

He smiled, he had definitely done the right thing.

BONES

Ten minutes later, he was sitting on the deck outside their room. He had on a pair of black swim trunks and a dark red, tropical style shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his chest. His feet were clad in flip flops and his sunglasses covered his closed eyes.

"Sleeping again, Booth?"

His eyes opened and he once again was allowed to bask in the sight of Bones in a way he though he'd never be able to.

"Just enjoying the sunshine."

"The sun shines in DC," she said with a frown, "why can't you enjoy it there?"

He smiled at her, "The sun shines everywhere, Bones, but it is much more enjoyable on vacation."

She looked at him like he was the most crazy person she had every met. "C'mon Bones, haven't you ever had a vacation before?"

She looked away determinedly and mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry Bones," Booth said cheerfully, "Didn't catch that!"

"No! Alright, NO! I've never been on a vacation before!"

He stared at her in shocked silence. He had never heard her lose it like that before.

"Not even when you were young?"

She stared sullenly out into the sea. "My foster parents never had time to take me on vacation, and my grandfather was too old when he took me in. My parents went on a trip before I was born, and after that, they had two kids and not the highest income around…so…we stayed home."

Booth looked down at her silently. In the last minute she had poured out more personal shit than in the entire time he knew her.

"I know sorry doesn't cut it, but I am…"

She smiled dimly at him.

"I'm also glad you're here Bones."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You're just saying that."

Booth sighed. Impossible woman.

BONES

Booth sat alone at the bar. Jaspar, the man who had picked them up from the airport, was the owner and bartender. He reminded Booth of Sid, always knowing just what you needed.

Booth was nursing a large Jamaican alcoholic drink of some kind. It was good, he just didn't want to know what was in it.

"Yo, Seeley right, man?" Jaspar asked.

"Right, man."

Jaspar grinned at him, revealing a few gold teeth. Suddenly, a monkey landed on Jaspar's shoulder.

"My alarm clock belongs to you, eh?" Booth said wryly.

"Tempe asked if she could use him to get your sorry ass outta bed, man."

"Did she really say 'sorry ass'?"

"Yeah! She comes in here all purdy in her little black and turquoise get up, every man in the room staring at her, and she asks for the monkey! Said her partner was a very lazy man and needed something to shock him into waking. So I lent her Abu."

Booth's eyes were narrow. "_Every _man was looking at her?"

"Like she was something to eat man! She ignored it all, even the guy who slapped her butt!"

Booth choked on his drink. "Who was it, I'll kill them."

Jaspar threw his beaded braids over his shoulder and laughed. It was a deep laugh, a happy laugh.

"From what I gather, Seeley Booth, you and Tempe are in no way romantically involved, so you have no claim on her."

Booth stared at the black man like he had grown a second head.

"What, are you making a claim on her?" Booth growled. Where the hell was this coming from?

"No man, I'm married, and you, my friend, are very jealous."

Booth snarled at him.

"And lacking sleep. I am thinking that a nice black coffee will help," Jaspar poured Booth some coffee. Booth downed it in one shot.

"OW! DAMNIT!" He cried. Jaspar just continued to laugh.

BONES

Temperance Brennan stood under the flowing water of the shower and stared at her feet. Why had she spilled the vacation thing to Booth like that? She had no reason to tell him anything.

They were just work partners.

But he was an extremely attractive work partner.

"No, no he's not!" she muttered.

_Oh yes he is, _a voice in her head (that sounded oddly like Angela) whispered, _He's attractive…and you want to jump his bones._

"I do NOT want to jump his Bones!" she snarled to herself.

_Maybe you want him to jump yours…after all…you are **his **Bones…_

"Shut up brain. I'm on vacation."

_Sweetie, you wouldn't know a vacation if it bit you on the ass. Hey, there's an idea…_

"No, it is not an idea."

_Sure it is. Just think, lying on the beach, naked, next to each other…_

"YARGH!"

She turned the shower off and climbed out. She quickly toweled herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. It didn't cover much, and didn't leave much to the imagination.

She opened the door, and ran straight into Booth.

AN: HAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, I figure that even Bones needs to have an annoying little voice in her head.

Booth wants to jump Bones' bones….such a bad pun. I love me. Please review! You guys ROXORS THE BOXORS!


	4. Magical Black Man

AN: thanks to the reviewers! I'm glad ya'll like the story. Enjoy this chapter

Chapter Four: Magical Black Man

Booth sighed and walk slowly back to their condo. His mind kept running circles around what Jaspar had said about Bones in the bar. He felt another flood of anger course through him at the though of someone smacking Bones' ass.

It was _his _ass!

_Wait…my ass? Since when is her ass mine?_

**_Been yours since the moment you saw it,_** a nasty little voice replied evenly. Booth growled at his subconscious and pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped through. The bathroom was right next to the door. He paused; he could hear the shower running and…Bones talking to herself?

He grinned at the thought. Suddenly a strangled yell came from the bathroom. His hand automatically reached for the doorknob, ready to burst in and rescue Bones from whatever was attacking her.

_Maybe it's that damn monkey…_

He was about to push the door open when it flew open. He had a split second to see Temperance Brennan wrapped in a small (_good Lord, was it small_) towel before she slammed into him.

BONES

Bones gasped when she ran into the very solid wall of Seeley Booth. She took a step backwards and felt the towel begin to slip. She made a wild grab for it as Booth did the same thing.

His hand grabbed something else entirely. He felt his eyes go as wide as saucers and Bones took another step back, the towel pooling at her feet. Her right foot landed in a puddle of water from her hair and sent out from under her. Her legs shot in between Booth's and knocked his own feet out from under him.

She grunted as she hit her back. The towel flew off somewhere. Booth tried to regain his feet, but to no avail. She watched, half in horror, half in fascination, as he landed on top of her.

BONES

Booth was very aware of the fact that a very naked Temperance Brennan was beneath him.

_Oh…My…GOD!_

_**Baby, oh baby! YES!**_

_No, this is bad, she will kick our ass for this later._

_**Who cares? We've been waiting for a moment like this, I mean, she's NAKED, and you're on top…get the picture?**_

_Yes, I get the bloody picture! And she'll easily be able to tell that I am VERY happy to be here right now…_

Booth was in a modified push-up position above her, so she wouldn't have to bear his full weight. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving.

_Good God, she should stop doing that…_

_**Hell no! Her bare, heaving chest against yours…rar!**_

_Oh God…Bones…stop…I need a cold shower…._

_**No you don't…maybe if you wish hard enough, your clothes will disappear!**_

_Hard…BAD CHOICE OF WORDS!_

Booth stared down at her, fixedly looking at her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he had an erection; Bones was underneath him, naked, her chest pressing against his with every breath…

_**I wonder if the floor is hard…**_

_Stuff it, you! _

_**Grind your hips, Booth, drive them against hers!**_

Bones' eyes widened as Booth shifted his hips ever so slightly against hers.

"Booth…Get off."

_**Oh, I'll get off on you Bones…**_

"Bad…Bad idea Bones," Booth managed to choke out.

"Why?" she asked. She asked it as if they were standing in the Jeffersonian and looking at a body instead of lying on the floor of a Jamaican hotel/condo.

"Door…door is wide open," he gasped.

"You mean anyone walking by can look in and see this!"

_Shit._

_**Oh she is going to eat you for dinner, Booth. I have an idea.**_

_Good, cause I'm all out._

_**Run.**_

"Look, I had just opened the door when you came stomping out in your little towel, so don't blame me, babe."

"What did you call me?"

_Double Shit._

_**I told you to run, now you're in for it.**_

"Bones, I-"

"Jeez, Seeley man! I didn't expect you to come back and try to do it the moment you walked in the door!"

BONES

"Jaspar!" Booth and Bones said at the same time. Booth was suddenly very glad that his body covered Bones' nudeness. A surge of protectiveness flared in his body. No one got to see her naked.

_Son of a bitch. I swear that man has crazy magical powers that he uses to appear at the most inopportune moments._

_**I agree. Let's shoot him.**_

_NO! _

_**Only cause Bones will never have sex with you after that.**_

_Shut up._

"Jaspar, can you do us a favor, and leave?" Booth asked through gritted teeth.

Jaspar grinned at the angry white man. "Naw."

Bones shifted and pressed herself closer to Booth. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Oh God…_

_**Oh, I can die happy now…very very happy…**_

"Where's the towel, Booth?" she whispered.

"Out of reach…"

_**Well, I for one don't want Jaspar to see her naked, so whatcha going to do?**_

Booth glanced up at Jaspar. That man was having way too much fun for his own good. He was whistling a merry tune and waving as people walked by, trying to steal a peek around him.

Booth put all his weight on one arm and began to shimmy out of his red shirt. He felt and heard Bones stop breathing.

BONES

Oh God…he's taking off his shirt…

_Look at those pecs! What a hottie!_

Shut up…

_Lick his chest!_

EXCUSE ME!

_Run your tongue around those dark nipples, nip them, bite them!_

Okay, you need to shut up now, he's already PLENTY happy to be here.

_Oh, don't I know it, Sweetie…pressing into your thigh…GOD!_

What is he doing?

BONES

Booth glanced down at her and smiled weakly. She was going to kill him later. He would never see Washington DC again.

_**Oh well…We got to see her like this…**_

He shimmied the rest of the way out of the shirt and as carefully as he could, placed the shirt over her.

_**C'mon, Stud. Brush her breast, you know you want to!**_

_Look, if I live through this vacation, we'll see._

_**I knew it!**_

"Nice trick, man! Maybe you could teach me?"

"I am NOT lying on top of you, Jaspar," Booth said. He made sure that Bones was totally covered by his shirt before standing up. He turned and looked at Jaspar.

"Hey man, you left the door open, don't blame me that you were so excited…looks like someone needs a cold shower, man!"

Booth looked down. Oh yeah, cold shower would be a great idea. When he looked up, Jaspar was gone and the door was closed. What the hell was that man?

"Bones?"

He turned just in time to see her run out of the sliding glass door, his shirt on, as well as a pair of rather tiny shorts.

His breath hitched.

_She's never going to forgive me…_

_**God…she's beautiful…Go after her!**_

_No…she needs time to cool off…I need to cool off…_

_**Missing your chance, you idiot. She may fly back tomorrow.**_

Booth turned and picked up her towel. He pressed his face into it and grinned.

Tessa may be taller, but she sure as hell didn't have curves like that!

_**What happened to your shower? And don't think of Tessa, you have much better hunting up here. Tessa is…a lawyer. **_

_Shut up. I'm fantasizing._

_**Better be about Bones…**_

_Who else, you idiot?_

Booth grinned into the towel again, inhaling Bones' scent.

This was turning out to be a very, very interesting vacation.

AN: so, the towel fell off and there was much internal dialogue! Hope ya'll liked it. So, when should I integrate the first sex scene? (Note, I said first, of many). Thanks to all my reviews, you guys rule this skool.

Oh, and just incase I never said it before, Bones doesn't belong to me. (Jaspar and Abu do though)


	5. Body in the Sun

AN: YAY! More. This is probably the fastest I've ever updated a story consecutively. As a note, these are not betaed, so all mistakes are mine and my own.

Chapter five: Body in the Sun

Booth stood in the torrent of cold water. Damn, it was cold. He shivered slightly. After twenty minutes, the shower was finally starting to take effect. He sighed and leaned his head against the smooth wall.

_I really need to go after her…_

_**Damn skippy. **_

_Damn skippy? I did not just think 'damn skippy.'_

Booth turned off the shower and stepped out. He quickly toweled off and pulled his black swim trunks back on. He grabbed a blue tank top and put it on. He stared out the door that Bones had run out.

"Damn skippy…" he muttered, and headed out the door.

BONES

Bones ran hard, her bare feet digging into the soft white sand. She turned and looked back. She was a good distance from the condo, but still on the private beach. The sun was nearing the horizon, preparing to set for the night.

She flopped onto the sand and stared up at the darkening sky. She fingered Booth's shirt and shut her eyes.

Good God, that man had a body.

_Oh yes he does, sweetie. You shouldn't have run._

"I had no choice…" she opened her eyes. She was amazed at how tired she was. She hadn't done much today.

"Going…to have to ask Booth…if it's normal to be tired…on…" her eyes slid close and her breathing evened out.

Her fist clenched the dark red shirt.

BONES

Booth knelt in the sand next to her footprints. They were deep, she had run hard, panicked. He touched one gently and stood up. He set off at a brisk walk, going alongside her footprints.

He glanced up at the setting sun. The ocean was a dark orange, almost a blood red color. The sky was streaked with purple and blue, darkening to the true black of night.

He had maybe ten minutes of decent light left. He picked up the pace.

_Good Lord, how far did she run?_

_**She was panicked, she ran as far as she could to get away from you.**_

_Thanks…_

He burst into a light job, enjoying the feel of the soft sand beneath his feet. He rounded a corner and his heart stopped.

There was a body on the beach.

BONES

Booth ran forward. He recognized her the moment the blaze of orange light from the setting sun hit her.

"Bones!'

_SHIT! She hates me! She killed herself!_

_**Ease down Romeo, I don't think she'd kill herself, this isn't some twisted Shakespeare fanfiction.**_

_I don't know what that means! But shut up…_

Booth hit his knees next to her and flipped her over.

The next second he was on his ass, staring up at her.

BONES

Bones stared down at Booth. Her was breathing hard. "What the hell was that?"

"You're alive."

"Apparently. Now, what is this about?"

Booth could have screamed with joy. She hadn't killed herself!

_**Told ya so…**_

He slowly stood up and rubbed his neck. She had used some crazy karate ass kicking move to up end him.

"I…thought you died," he muttered with a shrug. Bones just stared at him.

The sun was swallowed by the sea.

BONES

"I think it's time for dinner."

"At Jaspar's bar?"

Booth rolled his eyes at the mention of that crazy black guy. "Yeah. Oh joy."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Bones, he's magic."

"Magic?"

"He always appears at the most…inopportune moments."

Bones just arched her eyebrow and they continued to walk back to their condo.

"Let me change shirts and-"

"Just wear it…hold on." They stopped and Booth unbuttoned the bottom few buttons and tied the sides quickly. The new look showed off her taught stomach and those itty bitty shorts.

"I know you did NOT buy those shorts on your own."

"Angela gave them to me a few years ago."

Booth nodded. He figured Bones must have had to dig really deep in her closet to find any of the clothing he had seen her wear on this trip. The short denim skirt on the airplane, that wonderful little bikini number; they were not things that Bones normally wore. He wouldn't be surprised if Angela had given her a lot of the stuff.

"Here we are," he held the door to Jaspar's bar open for her. They walked in and were greeted by loud Caribbean music and the smell of fish. They walked up to the bar.

"Hey, Seeley, Tempe, lobster and a seabreeze?"

Bones nodded as he handed her a tray with said items on it.

"Lobster and MGD for you, Seeley."

"Hey, cool. Thanks." Booth threw a glare at Jaspar as he and Bones headed for a booth. He just didn't trust the man.

Bones was already cracking open her lobster and sucking out the insides.

"Bones, that's gross," Booth said as he took his seat across from her. She just shrugged and continued to do it. Booth poked the lobster as if to make sure it wasn't going to move.

"It's dead Booth, eat it."

"Yeah yeah…"

After a few minutes of silence, the band started playing another song. A black woman walked up to Booth.

"Hello, white man from abroad. Dance with 'e?"

"Sure, why not?" Booth stood up and joined the tall black woman on the dance floor.

BONES

Bones glanced up as he left with the black woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She watched as they danced together. Her stomach tightened and she looked down.

It wasn't fair.

_Jeez, what a bastard. Just leaves you here._

It doesn't matter.

_Don't lie to yourself. He saw you naked and now he just forgets about you._

Shut up, please. I don't want to listen to you right now…

Bones downed the rest of her drink and leaned back in the chair. She fingered the dark red shirt again…his shirt.

She was so stupid. She stood up, paid for her meal, and left.

BONES

Booth looked over the black woman's head. Her name was Pat, short for Patience, and she was beautiful. He frowned. Bones wasn't in their seat. He twirled Pat around and saw the door shut and Bones walk out.

_Damn, what did I do?_

_**You're dancing with another woman, you idiot. You deserted Bones.**_

BONES

Bones dropped onto the couch. She pulled the thin blanket around her and closed her eyes.

_Booth was above her, in a modified push-up position. His groin resting against hers. She was naked, staring into his eyes with a mixture of fear and anticipation. The floor was cold against her back, but she was so hot…_

Bones sat up. She covered her eyes with her hands. "God…"

She looked up when she heard the door open. She quickly dropped onto her stomach and pretended to sleep.

"Bones?" Booth's voice carried softly. She didn't stir. He watched her for a few minutes, wondering why she had run again.

He hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

AN: thanks for the reviews guys. I hope my other story is as well received.


	6. Suga Daddy

AN: Holy crap, 5 chapters and almost more reviews than my 24 chapter (and still ongoing) Pirates of the Caribbean story. You guys rock. A lot.

Chapter Six: Suga Daddy

When Seeley Booth's eyes snapped open the next morning, there was no monkey sitting on his chest, no sound at all. He sat up slowly, the sheet falling from his body. He looked around the room and frowned.

Bones was gone.

_God damn it._

He stood up and stalked around the room.

_She must still be mad at me from last night…_

He touched the couch where she had slept. It was cool to the touch; she hadn't been there in a while. He swallowed nervously. Had she really flown back?

_**You're the FBI Agent, you dolt, look around.**_

Booth looked carefully around the room. Her bags were still there, so she hadn't left.

_Unless she expects me to bring all of her stuff back for her…_

He felt a light sea breeze brush around him. He turned; the sliding glass door was open. He could taste the tangy ocean air on his tongue. He glanced down at his clothes. He was still wearing his black swimming trunks.

He looked outside, and stepped into the sunlight.

BONES

Temperance Brennan rolled onto her stomach and continued to read her book. The sun beat down on her back, warming her body. She had woken up early, taken one look at Booth, the sheets wrapped around his body, and bolted from the room.

That had been almost four hours ago. She was quite enjoying herself. She had finished two books already and was well into her third.

She figured this was what one was supposed to do on vacation. She pushed her sunglasses back onto her nose and took a quick sip of water. She could lie out here all day.

"You're going to get sunburned, ya know."

Bones rolled over quickly. Booth was standing above her, looking down at her with a grim expression.

"So nice of you to join the living world at last."

"It's 1130, Bones, not 1500."

She shrugged and rolled over again, ignoring him.

He sighed, "Did you put any sunscreen on at all? Or do you want your cute little ass to be as red as your front?"

That did it. She was on her feet and inches from him.

_**She is so sexy when she's mad.**_

In fact, her front side wasn't very red at all. It had tanned nicely, and he was able to fully appreciate the view.

Her fists clenched angrily. "Go find yourself a nice woman, Booth. Enjoy your vacation."

He was shocked. She shoved her sunglasses on closer to her face and sat back down silently.

_I'm sorry…_

BONES

Booth was sitting a fair distance from Bones, staring at the turquoise waves. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve the cold shoulder from Bones, but it bothered him.

_Far more than I should._

_**Hey, you saw her naked, you want her, you care for her.**_

_Shut up._

_**You say that a lot. Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.**_

_Shut. Up._

Booth glanced over at Bones. She was being very careful not to look at him. He studied her as she stood and dusted off. His eyes traveled over her perfect form. He was acutely aware of other men on the public beach staring openly at her.

She turned and ran into the waves. The water crashed over her lithe body. She forged deeper, riding the waves easily.

Booth suddenly understood why sailors ran ships aground for sirens and mermaids. He was run aground by her.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

BONES

"'Scuse me?"

Booth looked up. A tall, not very attractive, woman was staring down at him. Her bikini was far too small for her body. She smiled down at him, revealing crooked yellow teeth.

"You look lonely…I can help with that…" She winked at him. Booth felt a thrill of terror sweep through him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Uh…no. I'm good."

"You like men? My man will be happy to provide."

Booth felt his face go white as a man walked up to them. He had a very obvious beer gut, and his chest and back were covered in wiry hair. The man was an unhealthy pale, a person who never got out in the sun.

"Hey Suga Daddy," the man said, grinning widely at Booth. Booth's eyes darted out to where Bones was.

_HELP ME!_

BONES

Bones surfaced and shook her hair from her face. Droplets of water hit the ocean and were swallowed by the waves. She could feel eyes on her body. She turned, wanting to see Booth's reaction. She was shocked to see an unnaturally skinny woman and a short, rotund man sitting next to him.

The man was caressing Booth's shoulder. The woman was running her hands up and down his body.

Booth looked like he was going to be sick.

Bones swam to the shore, coming out near Booth and his unwanted companions.

BONES

Booth had never seen anything so beautiful as Bones emerging from the waves near him.

_**You'd better hope she's coming to help, and not to condemn you to your fate…**_

Booth paled even more, if that was possible. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. What if Bones was going to condemn him?

The man's sweaty palm ran up and down Booth's shoulder. Booth was not homophobic, but after this, he just might be.

BONES

The woman smiled at her 'man' and continued to caress Booth. They never noticed Temperance Brennan stalk up to them.

"Excuse me," Bones said softly. The three of them looked up at her.

"You wanna join us, little lady?"

Bones gritted her teeth. "You're fondling my friend."

The woman arched her eyebrow. "Just a friend? Well, this is okay then."

Her hand dropped to Booth's thigh and began to creep upward.

"A very, _very _good friend," Bones said.

"How good?" The man's hand joined the woman's. Booth's eyes were darting wildly back and forth. His breathing was becoming erratic and shallow. Bones found it quite fascinating to watch Booth sweat in fear. A very animalistic reaction.

"Good enough," Bones growled. She pressed her wet, bare foot against Booth's groin and shoved the man's hand away. Booth looked like he was about ready to run screaming, all the way back to DC.

"Get away."

The man stood up. Although he was short by most standards, he still towered over Bones.

"We saw him first, little lady. He's ours."

"A man is not a possession to be traded."

"What are you, a bleeding heart?"

Bones laughed darkly. "I've been accused of being many things, but never a bleeding heart."

Where the hell were these responses coming from? Booth wasn't her responsibility.

_How can you watch that weak excuse for a man touch OUR man like that?_

I can't…

The man suddenly reached out and grabbed at Bones' top. Bones brought her arm up and shoved the man backwards.

The woman was on her feet, lunging at Bones. "No one touches my man!"

Bones dodged the woman and tripped on Booth's legs. He grabbed her as she fell and yanked her onto his lap. She landed in a jumbled heap, sprawled across Booth's chest.

She could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He clutched Bones like she was the last solid thing on Earth. His hands ran nervously up her arms.

The odd couple stood up and stared down at Bones and Booth. The man growled and his foot lashed out. Bones shifted, grabbed the rotund man's foot, and yanked it out from under him.

The men yelped as he crashed into the sand. Bones was up, her foot pressed against his throat.

"Stay away from me, from him, and from any other 'lonely' person on this island."

The man nodded and climbed to his feet. He grabbed the woman and dragged her away.

BONES

Bones stared down at Booth. He had flopped onto his back, his breathing slowly coming down to normal.

"Are you alright?" Bones asked.

Booth sat up slowly and stared at her. "Thanks for that…"

Bones shrugged and sat on the edge of his towel. He took a shaky breath. "I thought you were going to encourage them."

Bones arched her eyebrow. "The thought crossed my mind."

Booth looked at her, horror etched on his features. She smiled benignly at him.

"You would have left me…to…" he glanced around, "_them_?"

She just smiled again and stood up.

"Enjoy the sun, _Suga Daddy_. And be wary of crazed white men."

AN: Poor Booth, I'm so mean to him.


	7. Jellyfish stings hurt

AN: remember, this is a plotless fic. Thanks for the reviews…and rating will jump…very, very soon….like the next chapter? Maybe…

On another note, this is a short chapter, as it is the…transition…from T to M rating… :p Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Jellyfish bites hurt!

Bones shook her head as she went back to her book. She couldn't believe that people would actually molest Booth like that.

What was more, she couldn't believe that Booth didn't fight them off. Why hadn't he? She knelt and gathered her book and towel. She began to walk slowly back to their condo.

Booth was lying on his back, staring at the blue sky. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. He prayed it never happened to him again.

_But the image of Temperance Brennan rising from the waves like…like_

_**Aphrodite from the froth?**_

_Hey, that's good, I like it…except Aphrodite was born from her father's testicles…_

_**Hey, no one's perfect. **_

Booth stood up. He stared at the ocean for a second and decided to jump in and wash the remains of the terrifying couple off of him.

He surged into the water. It cut around him, playing with him. It felt so good. He dove beneath the waves and watched the waves pull the white sand back and forth. He surfaced and turned towards the beach.

Most of the people had left after Bones' little display of ass kicking. He smiled and checked his watch.

_**All right! Lunch time!**_

He rode the waves back to the shallower water and climbed out. He quickly toweled off and walked back to the condo.

BONES

Bones was sitting on the edge of the bed, her nose stuck in a book. She looked up as Booth walked in.

"Hey Bones, er…thanks again, for…them."

She closed the book.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

That question was the last thing he expected. "What do you mean?"

"You're former military; you're an FBI agent, why didn't you fight back?"

"If we had been in DC, I would have. I have no jurisdiction here, and if they live on this island, they could get me thrown into the Jamaican jail, and I really don't want to spend my vacation there."

"Oh. Okay." She stood up and tossed the book onto the couch. "Lunch?"

_Wow, she waited for me…_

"Sure," he walked over to the door and held it open for her. They walked out and headed to Jaspar's place.

BONES

Lunch had been a quiet affair. Jaspar had started laughing as soon as Booth had walked in, having heard about the odd couple coming on to him. Booth swore that the man had surveillance set up on every possible place on the island.

Kind of a disturbing thought really.

After lunch, they had taken a quick tour of the island before heading back to their condo. They decided to head back to the beach, still mostly deserted, to end the day.

"So, Bones," Booth asked as they headed for the white sand, "What do you think of your vacation?"

"It's your vacation, Booth."

"You're here too."

Bones smiled briefly and threw her towel onto the ground. "It's nice. Quiet."

Booth nodded and dropped his towel next to hers. The sun was gradually getting lower in the evening sky. Booth flopped down onto his towel and stretched.

Bones' eyes involuntarily swept over Booth's form. As he stretched, his black swim trunks shifted lower. Bones took a deep breath and looked pointedly away.

_Ah…not low enough…_

Quiet brain.

Bones glanced towards the ocean. "I'm going swimming."

"Don't drown," Booth muttered tiredly. He was flat on his stomach now, face buried in his pillow.

"I'll do my best not to."

Booth looked up discreetly as she ran for the waves.

_Was that sarcasm?_

**Wow…Second time in a day we get to look at that. Sweet.**

BONES

Bones dove in and out of the waves. The sky was darkening, leeching the blue from the water and turning it a dull orange. She took a deep breath and dove beneath the water. She couldn't see as she swam, skimming the bottom.

Suddenly, a sharp pain lanced across her stomach. She shot to the surface, sucking in air. She looked down. Four red marks were laced across her stomach.

"Ouch," she muttered, prodding one gently.

"Jellyfish…"

It was time to get out of the water. She felt another sting around her ankle.

"Damn!" she cursed. She trudged out of the water and got a better look at the stings. They hurt!

BONES

"Damn!" Booth sat up when he heard Bones curse. He watched through narrowed eyes as she trudged onto land. In the dying light he could see her clutching her stomach. She walked over to him and dropped her hands as she looked through her bag.

"Damn, Bones! What happened?"

"Jellyfish sting. Do we have anything to put on it?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Bones sighed and stood up. He could see the marks across her stomach like four small whip marks. There was another one around her left ankle.

He wanted to help…he really did…

**You do that, and she feeds you your testicles on a stick…**

_Shut. Up._

**Don't say I didn't warn you…**

"C'mere Bones, I know how to make it better."

Bones turned to him. He was still sitting on his towel, holding his hand out to her. Warily, she dropped her hand into his. He gave her a small yank and pulled her so she was standing in between his legs. It put her stomach level with his head.

"Booth what are you-"

Bones abruptly stopped talking when Booth's lips touched the welts.

AN: I know, me is evil. But hell, I updated. Now, I must go update my other Bones fic, and then my CSI Miami fic.

Please Review!


	8. Pickle?

AN: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy these next chapters, you know Bones and Booth did :D

Extremely short chapter. Last notice: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M!

Chapter Eight: Pickle?

Bones stopped talking when Booth's lips touched the welts. She was frozen, not able to move at all. His lips slowly moved over each welt, leaving a damp trail behind them. Her breathing was hitched, her heart trying to crawl out of her throat.

_Yessss…. _The naughty part of her brain whispered softly. Bones hated herself; she mostly agreed. Then, a flood of anger welled over her. Who the hell did Booth think he was, doing this?

Her hand dropped to his hair. His eyes were closed as he slowly kissed her stomach over and over. She knotted her hand in his short brown hair and whipped his head back.

"Jeez!" Booth yelped.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Bones hissed slowly.

Booth looked up at her. Even royally pissed off and about to seriously kick his ass, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"They feel better now, don't they?" Booth gasped out. What kind of hold did she have on his head? Whatever it was, it hurt…a lot.

Bones opened her mouth to reply, but stopped.

Fuck. They did feel better.

_You know you want him sweetie…_

SHUT UP!

Booth looked up at her, a smug, slightly triumphant gleam in his eyes. He had her now. With a snarl, Bones released his hair and shoved him backwards. He hit his towel and froze, not sure what she was going to do next.

But she was gone; running for the condo.

_Shit! That's the second time she's run from me!_

**Well, go get her Romeo.**

Booth lunged to his feet and took off after her.

BONES

Bones threw her underwear in her suitcase. She couldn't handle it anymore. His teasing, his flirting.

_That wonderful body…_

She had woken up more than once covered in sweat because of dreams involving him. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Bones…"

She spun, a pair of sandals in her hand. "What?"

He took two steps forward and pinned her against the wall; one arm on either side of her body. She could get away whenever she wanted…but she wasn't moving.

"I'm tired of this game, Temperance. Tired of it."

"What game would that be?"

"This. Me, you, us. I'm tired of pretending I don't feel anything," at this, he pressed himself closer to her. She could easily feel his erection pressing into her stomach.

"That I don't feel this," he hissed softly. Bones' sandals slipped from her hands and hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Bones just looked at him. The room was thrown into an orange light from the nearly set sun. Booth's eyes were blazing with anger, desire…and something else…what was it?

The lights automatically came on. They still stood there, neither one moving and the only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing.

Bones opened her mouth. "Isn't there a cultural saying about this? Something to do with pickles?"

Booth looked down at her in amazement. This woman, trapped between the wall and his aroused body, still thinking instead of feeling. However, Booth did know what she meant, and he was intent on getting it out of her.

"Saying about what, Bones?" he asked.

Bones looked at him and scowled. "You know."

"C'mon Dr. Brennan…maybe I need a diagnoses."

**Hmmm…she goes from wanting to kill you to bantering about pickles?**

_Maybe she wants this too…God I hope so._

"Your penis. Isn't there a saying involving pickles?"

Booth couldn't help it; he started laughing. Only Bones would say that.

"Yeah, the saying is…'Is that a pickle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me," he replied, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Oh." She paused, and then looked him directly in the eyes.

"Is that a pickle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

BONES

A sly grin spread over Booth's face. "And what would you say if I said I was happy to see you?"

"I would-" she stopped talking as the power was suddenly cut and they were plunged into darkness. Neither moved, slowly allowing their eyes to adjust to the dark. With the full moon outside, the room slowly began to glow silver.

"I swear, if Jaspar did that, I'll kill him," Booth muttered. Bones smiled briefly. He looked back down at her. "You were saying?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in his moon reflected eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

AN: Sorry it's so short, and maybe a little OOC, but we know she wants it, and we know it would happen.


End file.
